Why Is This Happening?
by Jinx5647
Summary: Global warming is causing the oceans to rise, threatening the lives of our favorite Northern Europeans! Will the major countries listen? Can they be saved? Rated T for death, swearing, and Denmark.
1. Prolouge

My name is Emil.

I'm usually a bit rebellious

But now I'm rebelling against impending death.

I'm scared of my family and friends losing their lives too.

I may be the first of many to die in a terrible flood.

I'm too young to die.

I don't want to die!

My name is Emil.

I'm scared.

* * *

My name is Matthias.

I may seem like a party animal at times,

but I haven't partied in weeks.

I just recently realized that I might die soon.

Drinking beer just isn't helping me forget it.

I don't want to seem afraid, I'm the mother fucking King of Scandinavia!

But I am.

I don't want to die!

My name is Matthias.

I'm scared.

* * *

My name is Berwald.

I look intimidating on the outside,

but inside I hide a fear.

My family and friends might soon die.

My wife tries to cheer me up,

but he's feeling the impending terror too.

I just don't know what to do anymore.

I don't want to die!

My name is Berwald.

I'm scared.

* * *

My name is Lukas.

I'm quiet and shy to others,

but when I'm by myself, I cry.

Why is this happening to us?

Is this our fault?

It's not a question of if, but when...

I don't want to die!

My name is Lukas.

I'm scared.

* * *

My name is Tino.

I'm the cheerful one in the group,

but even I'm depressed.

We are known for being the cleanest, the happiest,

but its all coming crashing around us.

The waves I used to love to play in

now strike fear into my very core.

I don't want to die!

My name is Tino.

I'm scared.


	2. My Name is Emil Part 1

My name is Emil.

The waves lap further and further up my shores.

I'm just a small island,

I can't take much of this.

Everyday, the ocean rises further.

And I've begun to see and feel a change.

I've been losing weight.

Not dieting, or an eating disorder.

I'm slowly wasting away.

We Nordics stick together in one house now.

We need to take care of each other.

I went down to breakfast, and my friends reacted.

Finland screamed, "Iceland! What's happened to you!"

Denmark spat out his beer.

Sweden said nothing, but his face showed shock.

Norway looked down at his plate...

and cried...

...

...

...

...

when he finally looked up, he looked us all in the eyes.

"It's begun, then. I didn't want to believe it, but the flooding is starting.

We must approach the other nations and tell them."

But the major nations didn't believe us,

they called us "tree hugging hippies"

and when I showed them how I had lost weight,

they told me to stop dieting,

My name is Emil.

It isn't fair.


	3. My Name is Emil Part 2

My name is Emil.

I've been feeling worse.

My friends and I visited my home,

only to discover it about a quarter flooded!

It's making me fearful about what is to come.

We took a swim to cheer ourselves up,

but I didn't dare to take my shirt off,

for fear of discovering only skin and bones beneath.

When we went back to our house,

I helped my brother make dinner,

the smells of the kitchen made my mouth water,

but the water soon turned to acid.

I vomited on the floor.

My friends cleaned up the mess,

and tried to get me to the couch,

but halfway to the couch

something happened.

* * *

The next thing I knew,

I heard my name being called.

First from almost far off,

but then it focused and grew closer.

I opened my eyes to discover that I was on the ground.

Finland had a cold towel on my forehead,

and was calling my name.

The Nordics all looked horrified.

Denmark and Sweden lifted me onto the couch,

and warned me not to get off without them knowing,

for fear of another fall.

My name is Emil.

I'm not sure how much longer I can last.


	4. My Name is Emil Part 3

My name is Emil.

I am waiting for the end.

I can't get off the couch anymore.

It's difficult for me to eat.

But lately, I've heard rumors,

that my home is nearly underwater.

Sometimes I can't breathe for a few seconds,

as if the waves have covered what remains of my house,

and then recedes.

My family does not leave me alone much anymore...

...

...

When I get a hacking cough, they panic,

thinking that it is my time to go.

But it isn't, not yet anyway.

* * *

Sometimes, at night,

I think about death.

I wonder whether its painful,

or peaceful, like the night sky.

Whether death will drag me kicking and screaming,

or whether it will bear me away gently on a breeze.

* * *

I wake up and cannot breathe at all,

I cannot make a noise to warn my friends!

My body burns with a terrible pain,

as if water is rushing through my veins.

The world is blurring through my eyes,

giving way to the stars in the skies.

* * *

My name is Emil.

Everything is peaceful,

I watch my friends from above,

with love.

I know we will all be together again soon,

because they are also in the path of the impending doom.

Tell Matthias that he was never as bad as I said.

Tell Berwald that I had wanted to hear his voice more.

Tell Tino that his smile lit up my life.

Tell Lukas, "I love you, oniichan."

I see my house underwater,

and I cry.

I loved that house.

But I stop because my tears add to the water level,

that will already consume many more houses.

I hope the major countries will listen,

but in my heart I know,

that they never will...

they never do...


	5. My Name is Matthias Part 1

My name is Matthias.

I just buried a friend.

I went to my room to get some sleep,

and yelled in horror at the sight of myself.

It's starting to happen to me too!

I've lost weight, not much,

But I am starting to see my ribs.

I went downstairs to show my friends.

All of them looked at each other in fright.

Sweden stood up and said.

" 'ts g'ing t' h'ppen t' 'll 'f 's then. 'ts h'rr'ble!"

(Translation: It's going to happen to all of us then. It's horrible!)

My eyes welled up with tears,

but I can't cry.

I'm the King of Scandinavia!

But right now, I don't feel like the King of Scandanavia.

I feel more like the King of Pain.

Funny, Norgie calls me a royal pain.

My name is Matthias.

This sucks.


	6. My Name is Matthias Part 2

My name is Matthias.

Why the hell is this happening?!

I tried to drink a beer to distract myself,

but I felt like I was hungover before I even started drinking!

Everything looked all fuzzy, and I had a throbbing pain in my head.

Then I puked on the couch.

And I knew I was about to puke again,

so I did so into Finland's hat.

The rest of the Nordics came running.

Finland felt my forehead and took his hand away quickly,

clutching it in pain.

Norgie shook his head and said,

"He's burning up, isn't he?"

I gave my input!

"Thank you Norgie, Captain Obvious!"

I was going to say more,

but then, even in my long warm coat,

I felt a bitter chill run through my bones,

as if ice-cold water was running through me.

I screamed in pain and fell.

While Sweden and Norgie got me onto the couch,

Finland said, "I'm getting help!"

and put on his hat.

You can all guess what happened next!

Ah, nevermind, I'll tell you!

Norgie and Sweden chuckled

while Finland swore and tried to clean his hair.

And I was laughing so hard that I got an awful pain in my side.

This awful, twisting...oh God, I don't feel so good!

My name is Matthias.

If I had to die, why couldn't I just drink to death?!


	7. My Name is Matthias Part 3

My name is Matthias.

I am on the couch.

Norgie is rubbing my head with a cold cloth.

I feel a tremor within my skeletal (but still handsome!) form.

I know that I'm going to die soon.

I decide that this is the last chance I have.

I look over at Norgie and smile.

"Hey, Norgie!"

"Denmark, don't call me that. And if you want another beer, the answer is no."

"No, Norgie. That's not what I want to tell you."

"What is it then?"

"Well... I love you!"

Norgie gave me this really funny look,

looked down at the ground and whispered.

"Really? Or are you just messing with me?"

"No, I mean it."

Norgie paused for a bit and said,

"I love you too. I always have, even though you are an asshole at times."

"YAY!"

I went to get up and hug Norway when

a sharp pain forced me down.

My vision went all blurry,

as if water was rushing over my eyes.

And it stayed.

And I started choking.

This was it! NO! THIS CAN'T BE THE END!

With my last breaths, I said,

"Norgie, I will see you all soon. I love you all, but you especially!"

* * *

My name is Matthias.

I am standing on a white cloud.

I didn't want to be dead.

I always thought that life should be lived to the fullest.

Tell Lukas that words can't describe my love for him.

Tell Berwald that I'm sorry for breaking the truth to him about his love for IKEA.

Tell Tino that I'm sorry for puking in his hat.

Wait...there's beer in heaven?!

LATER GUYS!


	8. My Name is Berwald Part 1

My name is Berwald.

And I just buried a friend.

The house, once so vibrant and spirited,

now is quieter, and almost seems colder.

Or is that the chills?

Because I am the latest one to be affected.

I looked in the mirror the night we buried Denmark.

To see myself paler than usual,

my hair lighter colored and limp,

my eyes hollow and glassy.

A corpse stared at me from my mirror,

and to my horror, it was me.

* * *

I have turned on the news,

to see that the tides are close to engulfing Stockholm.

It scares me to death.

Stockholm is right on the coast.

None of us countries know what will happen to us if our capitals are destroyed,

but we never want it to happen,

because they are so near and dear to us.

They are the centers of our culture, our identity.

I can see the looks in my friends eyes as they watch the news.

They're worried too.

My name is Berwald.

And I'm fearful for the future.


	9. My Name is Berwald Part 2

My name is Berwald.

And something horrible has happened.

Apparently, some water has buried a place called Stockholm,

but I can't remember where it is.

My memory is fading quickly.

I still remember some things,

like my friends and family.

But I'm losing my grip on some memories,

or even scarier, my identity,

who I am.

My wife was by my bedside,

and was trying to cheer me up.

He was trying to remind me of good memories,

of the days I was a "Viking".

I laughed and smiled,

but the emotion was false.

Why?

I can't remember it.

What's a viking anyway?

* * *

My memory isn't the only thing going away.

I tried to put on my glasses,

only to discover that they weren't helping me anymore.

My vision was still blurred over.

I can't even make out my wife's face,

or what exactly I look like.

(In fact, I can barely remember what I look like,

or at least, what I'm supposed to look like).

But I ran my hand over my ribs,

and I could count each one of them.

My name is Berwald.

And I'm fading, fast.


	10. My Name is Berwald Part 3

My name is Berwald.

And I know that I'm about to die.

I just can't get up anymore,

and I have these awful pains in my stomach.

But possibly scariest of all,

there are these two young men who show up by my bedside,

and they sound familiar

(since I can't see anymore),

but I can't remember who they are,

One of them touched my cheek and said,

"Sve, are you alright?"

I nodded my head weakly.

"Y's. 'k n't r'lly, 'm 'b't t' d'e, y' kn'w. Wh' 're y' 'n'w'y?"

(translation: Yes. Okay, not really, I'm about to die, you know. Who are you anyway?)

He cried and said,

"Sve, you've got to remember me! It's me, Finland! I'm 'your wife'! Please, Sve!"

I racked my brains hard to remember,

but everything came up blank.

I shook my head.

"'m s'rry..."

He started to cry,

and as he did,

I felt a clammy coldness start to sweep through inside of me.

And I couldn't breathe.

And then, it was all over,

* * *

My name is Berwald.

My memories have been regained.

Tell Lukas that he needs to stay strong, no matter what happens.

Tell Tino not to go crazy with me gone,

but instead to honor my memory by taking care of himself and Lukas.

I see my friends trying to move my body to get it buried.

But its simply too large for them both to move.

Lukas wipes his head with a handkerchief and says,

"Just leave him here then, I guess."

And as they leave my room,

I mentally facepalm.

I see my house completely flooded over,

and a bitterness for the "large and in charge" nations creeps through me.

They need to start listening,

otherwise they'll soon go the same way we will.


	11. My Name is Lukas Part 1

My name is Lukas.

I'm the latest one to be affected by the floods.

Death approaches like a freight train,

and my feet are glued to the tracks.

What is there to live for anymore?

The first to go was my little brother,

precious and lovable, even with his attitude.

I remember learning that he was my brother.

Beneath my emotionless stare,

a warmth spread through me like

a ray of sunshine on a winter day.

And since then, he was the light of my life,

one of the things that kept me going.

But then he slipped off without a murmur.

Then my true love started to weaken,

his tall, muscled stature thinning and wasting away.

His flamboyant hair growing limp and weak.

His final words were for me.

I cried when we buried him.

And now another friend of mine has departed.

He understood my silence,

as he lived it too.

He cared for the rest of us like a father,

but when he died, he couldn't recognize us anymore.

What is there to live for anymore?

My name is Lukas.

I've given up.


	12. My Name is Lukas Part 2

My name is Lukas.

And I hope for the end to come quickly.

I woke up this morning to find my head hurting,

but when I tried to get up,

a bullet went through it.

A horrible aching pain settled in and wouldn't stop.

Finland is trying his best to help,

but he's changing as well.

He's starting to get sick too,

but more importantly,

he can't get over Sweden's death.

He's been gruffer, less cheery,

and at times, simply refuses to help.

I fear that he's starting to simply help himself,

that he's lost his generosity,

he might have lost his gentleness or kindness,

or maybe even his humanity.

But this horrible pain forces my eyes shut.

I can't get out of bed anymore.

The agony, the torture,

I don't know if I can take much more of this.

My name is Lukas.

Death, come quickly please.


	13. My Name is Lukas Part 3

My name is Lukas.

I am on Death's doorstep.

I am completely paralyzed.

I can't move at all.

So why do I ache so fiercely?

Is this my fault?

Finland puts on the news for me to watch.

The screen flashes "Breaking News!"

But as it does, a cold sensation fills my body,

as if I've been filled with ice cold water.

I slowly start to suffocate.

I'm drowning, I can't surface,

and I sink, the world fading to black.

The last thing I hear on the television, before it all fades,

"Norway is completely flooded!"

* * *

My name is Lukas.

I'm at peace.

The burden of life is lifted off my shoulders.

I wonder if my life is a metaphor.

Perhaps for the innocent taking the bullet,

or for the good dying young.

Tell Tino to stay strong, but not to lose himself in the process.

What will happen next on Earth,

I do not wish to think about.

But I know for sure,

what happens will not be the peace and beauty

that so often describes Earth.


	14. My name is Tino Part 1

A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry for the slow update. I had lots of things to do and before I knew it, writer's block found me. I will try to update regularly for the remainder of this story. Enjoy~

* * *

My name is Tino.

I don't even care anymore.

Everything life had to offer,

Has already faded away.

Emil, who felt small like me.

Mathias, who also felt the burden

Of remaining happy.

Berwald, who called me wife.

Oh how I hated that name,

But loved it as well.

And now even Lukas,

who was strongest of us all.

He fought past emotion,

To stay calm for our sake.

I should've treated him better,

for his final moments.

I got Eduard to come over,

but even he cried.

I yelled to stop crying

as it would raise the water,

but my voice quickly grew hoarse.

It's like he's saying goodbye.

...

My name is Tino.

Life doesn't need me anymore.


	15. My name is Tino part 2

A/N: THIS IS NOT JINX5647 HERE! K, so my older sister has been getting verrrryyyy lazy, and wasn't uploading this. Therefore, I, Nordics4Life, have taken over *coughloggedintoheraccountcough* this story so you all don't get disappointed.

...btw, I did the last chapter as well, so hopefully I do a decent job copying her writing style!~ :3

* * *

My name is Tino.

The pain is almost too much to bear.

The other Nordics,

They had each other for comfort.

I am alone, and suffering.

I continually get dizzy spells,

So everything I need has been placed at my side.

All the things I eat

Get thrown back up.

I have an excruciating headache,

And my throat feels raw,

Like the water is slowly wasting it away.

It's just not fair.

If life wanted me gone, couldn't it be quicker?

I wonder what the larger nations will do sometimes,

If they will attempt to stop,

Or let themselves find the same fate.

...

Only the northernmost quarter of Finland remains,

Citizens huddled together in their homes.

Other nations have been reported to be suffering similarly as well.

Germany has a bit of water towards their northern borders,

And poor Estonia, he has begun to feel the water's effect.

My name is Tino.

My time is running out, and so is theirs.


	16. My Name is Tino Part 3

My name is Tino.

The world is spnning, spinning,

out of control.

I can't help but try to scream.

Drowning.

The worst death of all.

No sound escapes my lungs.

The water covers it up.

The world fades away...

and comes back into focus...

like a drowning man

being pushed over the water's surface

a last time

before losing the struggle.

My hand falls to my side as

the world fades to black.

The last thing I hear is Estonia

(who acted as a caretaker)

saying, "Finland, are you alright?"

But I am fine...

the pain is gone.

* * *

My name is Tino.

I am here with my family.

We are reunited.

Tell the major countries that

they will share our fate soon,

if they do not finally listen.

* * *

**Hey guys. It's me, Jinx5647. I just want to let you all know that I've been busy with final exams and camp and general procrastination so I haven't been able to update and my sister was so desperate for the story to continue that she did it herself. I am grateful to her and I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY to all of my fans for it... :'(**

**Final chapter coming soon.**


End file.
